1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch box for wall attachment having a box-like cabinet body, comprising a rear wall and four side walls, the open side of which body can be closed by means of a cabinet cover or a cabinet door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known switch boxes for this type of application, the cabinet body is, as a rule, drawn or folded out from a section of sheet metal and then assembled. The thickness of the sheet metal used is thus, for reasons of weight and costs, kept thin. This has direct results in the stability of the cabinet body, which is a direct disadvantage for wall attachment, since the rear wall of the cabinet body must support the switch box with its components.